


Take all my thoughts away

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John's crimes have been revealed, Helen seeks to erase his touch on her by that of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take all my thoughts away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Sanctuary Pornbattle for the prompt: first time.

Nikola hesitates for only a moment before he moves closer and touches his lips to her own. Helen instantly opens her mouth, her tongue pushing at his lips. He lets her take control of the kiss, cradling her head of blonde curls.

Helen breaks the kiss and cups Nikola's cheek, one thumb touching his moustache. She's not very fond of it but it contributes to make kissing him very different from John, which is exactly what she needs right now, to erase the memory of John from her skin. She's using Nikola, which isn't very fair, but he's agreed.

"I can shave if..."

She immediately stops him with her hand on his mouth. He kisses her fingers. She moves away a little and starts removing the pins in her hair.

"If you would be so kind as to help me with my dress..."

This is far too formal for what they're about to do.

"Tell me what to do," he asks.

She raises an eyebrow at him and Nikola blushes slightly under her scrutiny. She directs his hands to the fastenings of her dress.

Soon, she is completely naked. She should feel ashamed of herself. She's not married, not a virgin anymore, and now she's about to sleep with another man, because she can, because she wants to. She steps closer to Nikola and unbuttons his shirt slowly. He kisses her again, his hands caressing her back.

Once they're both naked, Nikola steers her toward the bed, turning around and taking her with him as he lets himself fall backwards on the soft mattress. He sits back up and takes one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently, one hand on her other breast, the other on her back, hugging her to him. She ruffles his hair, taking pleasure in messing it up, and then scratches at his scalp. He growls, electricity shooting from him to her.

The stimulation is incredible, just right, going straight to her core. She locks eyes with Nikola, who has looked up in surprise.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she replies, breathlessly.

She pushes him down, and then guides him inside her. They soon find a rhythm that suits them both. Nikola keeps looking straight into her eyes. She fights to keep her own open so she can see who she's with and not forget as she rushes closer and closer to physical bliss.

Nikola touches her above where they're joined and she's lost, crying out her pleasure, her eyelids closing of their own accord.

Coming down from her high, Helen looks back to Nikola only to see his features turn vampiric. She feels a stab of fear but Nikola simply stiffens under her, filling her with warmth. Fascinated, she watches as he struggles to bring himself back under control, his face wavering between vampire and human. Once he manages to remain human, she leans down to kiss him. They kiss lazily for a while, and then she finally asks:

"May I stay the night?"

"Of course."

They draw the covers over their bodies and Helen settles down, curled around Nikola, who sleepily mumbles something she doesn't catch. She hugs his lean body closer as exhaustion catches up with her, drawing her into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
